An Album Full of Percico Moments
by AnonymousDani
Summary: Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day. I will be writing lengthy special for my OTP PERCICO. Basically just to satify your fluffy Percico needs as well as mine. Suggestions are welcomed. I really hope you like it. This is the Sister FanFiction to my other one: "Fight Away All of Your Fears" So please check that out too! Warning: Fluff, Limes, Yaoi, Aw Scenes


**!~Halloween Special Chapter~!**

**_Disclaimer~ I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus._**

_((Warning and Must Read: Lots of fluff and some limes. Note that this chapter takes place after Nico and Percy have starting dating in the nearby future. I just needed to write this. A thousand apologies as the continuation of the fanfic will be next week or so. So, have fun, sit back, grab that bowl of popcorn {sharing is caring} and I hope you enjoy this special chapter.))_

* * *

"So Nico, what do you wanna be for Halloween..." Percy paused and abruptly added "...darling?" Nico stifled, burned bright red blush at the name he's been given. They strolled down the sidewalk in peaceful sincerity and Percy finally had the guts to say that to Nico's face.

He had tried several pet names before on several instances but none had appealed enough to the young son of Hades. Most, however, resulted in _pain. _Percy still like calling Nico lovey-dovey names but everyday the same response was received from the bitter Italian.

"I told you not to call me that!" Nico harshly whispered, threatening to hurt him again. Out of _amore_~ of course! Nevertheless, the death glare Nico sent Percy never fazed him as it used to. Percy was fond on giving Nico names of endearment. So, he'd try again next time.

"You know you like it." Percy chimed, chuckling as Nico scowled sourly.

It was Autumn, Nico's second favorite season. He thought everything about it was amazing. From the cool, breezy weather, to the brittle leaves falling and the smell was just splendid. Just a week ago, they went pumpkin picking together actually. It was just the two of them to buy the perfect pumpkin for carving. Although, if you ask Percy, he'd say it was a terrible day due to the fact that he had the nerve to trip and fall on a pumpkin.

The impact crushed the poor pumpkin that exploded all over Percy pants, messy. Nico couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the day which slightly pissed off Percy. There was still an orange stain on Percy's favorite ripped jeans. The memory of the event brought Nico's spirits up when he was in a bad mood.

Now, Percy and Nico were walking towards their apartment from the pastry shop down the lane and it was only a few days before Halloween. It was around 6 pm and the sky dimmed into a sunset, as the temperature decreased dramatically below the 50's.

The entire walk Nico was on his Nintendo 3DS, playing Pokemon X and Y. Aggravated, he couldn't pass the damn Victory Road, he decided to stop playing and shove the DS in his pocket. Percy, however, ended up carrying all of the supplies and decorations they needed for Halloween.

Just some random stuff to decorate in their apartment and on their door, plus some bunny ears Percy bought on sale (but didn't tell Nico). He began contemplating about how he would get Nico to wear them. He was sure enough, he'd look 10x cuter than he already was.

"So, did you get your costume ready? Or what?" Percy urged. He didn't want to see Nico laying lazily on the couch this Thursday, playing Pokemon all day while Percy had to hand out candy to the trick-or-treater kids at the front door. It was one of the few occasions in which Percy thought Nico was a lazy bum. He knew if he didn't convince Nico to wear a costume, he'd regret it later.

Nico shivered, "I'm probably gonna end up being a skeleton this year again. Blaire said that, _'I have to.'_ Since I'm a son of Hades." He replied to the question. It irked Nico that everyone just assumed that because of who his father was. Even if he did hang out with ghosts, doesn't mean he had to participate as a freakin' skeleton.

Percy grinned. "Annabeth said that to me too..." Nico twitched at the mention of her name, and tensed up silently. Percy noticed the slight apprehension building up in him. An atmosphere full of the grief in the past he endured. He messed up by mentioning her. Percy clenched his jaw, wondering what he could do to make Nico smile. Anything.

Suddenly, when the idea was proposed in his mind he added, "But there's no way I'm going trick or treating shirtless in a merman suit this year... unless..." Percy shifted a bit, now carrying all the bags in one hand so he could slide his hand into Nico's and intertwined his fingers with his.

Locking them tightly, Percy faced Nico with look of temptation. "Unless... you want me to?" He laughed. "To go shirtless I mean." He smirked. Nico blushed furiously now in outrage. Then, scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You'll get hypothermia _...idiota._" He emphasized in annoyance, focusing on his well-being first. He decided to ignore the fact that Percy would actually go shirtless for him in the freezing cold. The harsh reply prompted Percy to wonder what it was he did this time and how he could please him.

"Then... do you want to go to the restaurant we went to on our first date?" He asked. The question was ridiculous since it was quite the long drive. But he hoped he'd at least earn some points from Nico for the offer.

"No! Can't we just... go home?!" He asked without sympathy. Clearly indignant and ill-tempered at the moment. Something was definitely wrong here.

"What's the rush?" Percy provoked a little and then surrounded his arms around Nico's torso and reeled him in for an embrace. Which was fairly difficult since he still had those annoyingly heavy bags with him. Percy set his head besides Nico's on his shoulder and in his ear said, "_Ohhh I know_... you want to go home early so we can take off our clothes and-"

Nico's hand shot up to Percy mouth in a jerk, shutting it as he glared up murderously. "Finish that sentence and Ill make you regret you didn't die in the last Titan War." He threatened seriously, hoping to at least frighten him a bit. He could feel Percy smirk stretched wide in his hand. Percy nodded.

Nico sighed and removed his hand, untangling himself from Percy's arms and starting walking again. The walk to their home would take a while. Suddenly, the person they least expected ran into them.

Rachel.

"Hey Percy! Nico!" She waved from afar as she approached the two. "I almost missed you two at that last turn." Rachel gave a hug to Percy and Nico's face, simultaneously twisted into one of jealousy and insecurity.

However, as the hug ended, he withdrew his sour look and replaced it with a tender, insincere smile at Rachel. She hugged Nico next and Nico patted her back friendly. "Where are you guys going?"

"Back to our apartment to set up for Halloween. How about you?" Percy asked, eager to see an old friend.

"Oh, I just came from Annabeth's college campus." She answered politely. "Oh... wait. I forgot. S-sorry." She apologized. Nico didn't quite understand until Percy spoke up.

"No, no! Rachel, it's okay to mention her!" He reassured. "It's not like Annabeth and I hate each other." He laughed.

Rachel perked up a little. "Really? But I heard you broke up with her." Percy flinched before explaining.

"Eh.. it was mutually... though you make it sound a lot more harsh than it really is. But we're friends now." Percy said indecisively, laughing weakly. Nico observed the two talking and after a few seconds have past it seemed like he wasn't even there. He was a shadow.

"She really misses you, you know." Rachel said sympathetically. Nico wondered if she even knew Percy and him were together _now. _

"Aha- I know. I've been meaning to talk to here about it." Percy admitted. "It's been a long time." He said wistfully, as if remembering the old days. The nostalgia sent Nico into a state of one in a nervous train wreck. The more they talked about Annabeth, the more did Nico's spirits lessened. He couldn't help but have this sick feeling in his stomach as they talked about her.

"Did you hear about her latest project... or should I say theory?" Rachel asked. Percy smiled and laughed.

"Yeah! Was it the one with the reconstruction of the-" Percy began. It was then, when Nico tuned out the rest of the conversation about her. Rachel, soon left, and ran back in the opposite direction. And Nico was brought back up to earth and reality.

"Bye Percy! Bye Nico! Nice seeing you two!" Her voice faded as she did beyond the horizon until she was gone and the two demigods were left alone together.

Nico once again found himself staring down at the ground until he felt something trickling his neck and soaking his hair wet. The concrete ground darkened as the water splashed around and poured down from the endlessly grey skies.

"Ah... it's starting to rain...!" Nico foresaw as Percy rummaged through his backpack hastily.

"It's okay! I came prepared with a umbrella-! Ack found it!" Percy exclaimed as he brought out an umbrella and opened it rapidly. Unfortunately, the wind was too strong and rushed an absurd amount of air throughout town that made Nico move a few steps back violently. The impact of the wind forced Percy's umbrella to be flipped inside out.

It was then he lost the grip of the umbrella which now was flying in the wind to who knows where.

Percy's triumphed smile faded as Nico felt sheepish just by standing next to the guy.

"RUN!" Percy yelled to Nico as the two ran for shelter from the harsh unexpected pouring rain. Eventually after running a mile, the two found shelter amongst under a bricked bridge in the nearby park. Trying to catch his breath and hyperventilating.

"...We can wait for the storm to pass here. Ah... are you okay Nico?" Percy turned to find Nico snickering excessively and low, only to himself. Bewildered, Percy once again stared at the rare sight for a moment or two before he smiled casually.

"You- Your face! _Oh dio,_ it was priceless! A-And to think you only got to use it for a second!" Nico laughed, holding his stomach. Percy laughed along even though they were both soaking wet. From the dripping hair to his socks. The pouring water was harsh and left no mercy.

For Percy, it was quite easy for him to dry off, being a son of Poseidon. His hair, clothing, and backpack dried within seconds. He dropped the _-probably already ruined-_ supplies on his floor.

Unfortunately, for Nico, that was not the case. Percy was slightly concerned that because it was cold, he would get a cold, or perhaps a fever. As soon as Nico calmed down, he questioned the peaceful look on Percy's face with a quizzical expression.

"...What?" Nico asked.

"That's a relief." Percy admitted. "Your _actually_ laughing."

_"Huh?"_

"To be honest, you've been acting strange since we started dating. I can tell you've been stressed. Maybe it's because of Annabeth but I can't completely shut her out of my life just because your jealous." He said bluntly.

Nico expression dropped once more. More painful to look at than the last.

Percy sighed sadly. "Nico, I'm sorry. S-sometimes I think it's better if I never said I love you." Nico looked at him expressionless and shocked as if he saw right through him. He stood still and in no motion. "Hey... if its tough on you... If you want we can go back to the way we were and pretend that this never-"

Nico grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall, violently. Percy blinked a few times on impulse, startled.

"Hell no!" Nico admitted. "Anything! Anything but that... please." He pleaded. "I-it's because I'm embarrassed, dammit!"

"N-Nico-!"

"How the hell am I supposed to act normal when all of a sudden we've become lovers?! Can't you see that?!" He pleaded that somehow Percy understood the anguish that was going on in his mind. At least... a little.

Percy grabbed Nico's wrists and Nico snapped out of his irrational raged anger. He instantaneously loosed his grip on Percy's collar and looked down. His hair fell over his eyes in his meek demeanor.

"I-I'm not going back to the way we were... even if it's embarrassing. Or awkward. Or uneasy. I'm-"

Percy tightened his grip on his wrists and jerked Nico to look up. Soon, leaving him speechless with a kiss. Pressing his lips against his, Nico shut his lips tight. Nico shut his eyes with hesitation. Nico tried to tear away since Percy cut his breath in half and now he had trouble keeping up.

He didn't want to ruin it though. Percy pushed a knee up in between Nico's legs. It triggered a sudden gasp for Nico and to Percy's pleasure, now his mouth wasn't as shut before as his lips parted ever so slightly. Kissing Percy still caused sparks without even trying.

For a few moments of bliss, they continued kissing sensually before Nico realized that _-oh wait-_ we're outside and the rain stopped.

"Wai- Percy... ngh..?!" He tried to speak. But all the words left his mind as soon as Percy's roaming hands dropped from his wrists to rest above his hips. When did his hands manage to get under the shirt? It didn't matter now since Nico shoved his hands away, feeling agitated.

"No?" Percy asked in clear desperation with his face flushed. The expression had the same effect on Nico who was ready to just collapse. Nico wondered how ever he was going to reply with Percy's hot breath closing in on him.

"I-It's not... a _'no'_... but... I- I feel like I-"

"What is it?" Percy asked. Something was obviously wrong if Nico was doubting their relationship already.

"...like I'm gonna throw up." Nico confessed bluntly.

Percy gulped. How could he understand what was inside in mind of Nico DiAngelo when he refused to look him in the eyes?

"Fine. We'll just go home then." Percy complied. The rain was beginning to ease up into fewer and fewer droplets.

**.oOo.**

Nico rushed up the stairs, leaving Percy behind. He wasn't running. He was walking at a very fast pace to make sure Percy couldn't catch up with those frustrating Halloween supplies he had to carry. "Hey Nico! ...Wait up!... Nico!" Percy yelled from below the steps, dragged on by the amount of weight Nico left him with. The steps made a loud, resounding tap all the way upstairs.

He could have used the elevator but that meant Percy would be there. Ditching him with groceries to carry... smooth move Nico. He knew the gesture was rude and just plain embarrassing. It was so painfully obvious that he wanted to avoid any more prying questions that made him seem more pathetic than he already was. He sneezed.

_'...Kill me... kill me... kill me...'_ He repeated like a mantra, muttering curses to himself._ 'Damn it... Why am I getting so worked up over this?!'_ Nico wondered, letting all those self- depreciating thoughts finally sink in. He hurried and clumsy put the key in his apartment door lock, jingled it a little, and ran inside.

But it wasn't his safe haven. No, not at all. He knew Percy would arrive seconds from now. Nico sunk into the depths of his couch in comfort. His eyelids lowered in a feverish state and an odd rosy pink tint forming.

_'Why oh why... do I always...'_ He imagined dreamily, clutching onto his pillow. Frustrated on the fact of why did he always ruin everything. He curled up his body in a circle to retain warmth. When did it get SO cold? He shuddered once more.

He heard the front door knob turn and the door creaking open slowly. Nico didn't dare face his one and only love. He took one last deep breath of the smell the scarf Percy gave him. The scent gave him a sense of comfort and security.

"Ugh Nico! Did you seriously have to leave me out there?!" Percy complained, holding several bags of decor in his hands. Including the ones that Nico refused to carry like an emotional child. Percy kicked off his sneakers and placed the supplies on a table nearby. Percy began taking off his winter jacket, completely pissed off at Nico and closed his eyes in irritation. "Honestly... Nico. Sometimes I wonder if you're even-"

Percy opened his eyes and silenced immediately. Gawking at the young, sickly son of Hades. Just as his worst fears confirmed, Percy went on a full meltdown. Running towards Nico he held a hand over his head and felt it burn hot.

_"Shit."_ Percy whispered harshly. He knew the second that he saw Nico soaked in the rain, it would lead to something like this soon. He should have seen it happen, whenever Nico coughed, sneezed, or even perhaps shivered.

Blaming himself that he didn't do anything earlier, he decided to nurture him back to health. He took out his phone, searching up what exactly to do when someone had gotten sick from the rain. The first step (according to Google) was to... _was to..._

Strip off the wet clothing and replace them with dry, warm ones.

It's too bad Nico was soaked... everywhere. Percy became hesitant positioning himself sitting next to Nico on the couch. While he turned Nico right side up, he began having trouble unbuttoning his damp shirt. He noticed Nico's breathing had become shortened, and rapid. Trailing his hands down from his chest.

Then, he wondered just how cute would Nico be if he wore Percy's clothes. Contemplating for less than a minute, Percy decided: Yes, he would.

_Now... pants!_ Percy spread his legs carefully on each side while trying to unbuckle Nico's belt and he pulled down his zipper. Though, he failed to remove his pants. He could, however, try to but he was afraid to disturb Nico or maybe even hurt him more than he already was.

Yes, this looked bad.

It _definitely_ looked bad.

It looked even worse once a pair of dark brown eyes caught stared down at him, scaring the hell out of Nico who couldn't speak. Percy leaned forward on Nico, just below his belly bottom.

"Nico... could you lift your hips up a bit?" Percy asked, completely unaware of the situation at hand now. Nico's eyes widened and his blush darkened fairly red. Percy gripped Nico's thighs and gave it a seducing squeeze as dragged his jeans down roughly but inefficiently. Nico's heart and mind raced light years away. "I can't take your pants off." Nico bit his lip and had waited several moments just hoping that this was all just a dream.

_It wasn't._

* * *

_((A/N~ Well get right back to the actual story as I waste time writing mild subliminal scenes like this. The next !~Special~! Chapter will be posted around Thanksgiving. Please comment if you liked it or not otherwise I wont be motivated to write more specials. Much love! And Happy Halloween~!))_

_Cover Image Art Credit goes to the Lovely Viria._

**_Edit: 11/2_**

**_I posted this on my other fanfiction on Halloween. But then realized, it's better off on it's own to not confuse the two stories. If you want more Percico FanFiction, I wrote one called: "Fight Away All Of Your Fears" and it's very angsty. I will update that one soon._**


End file.
